<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>הומיאוסטזיס by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799442">הומיאוסטזיס</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>רמוס לופין בן האחת-עשרה חושב שאנדרומדה בלק היא הנערה המושלמת</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>הומיאוסטזיס</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>רמוס לופין בן האחת-עשרה חושב שאנדרומדה בלק, המדריכה הראשית מסלית'רין, היא הנערה המושלמת. אנדרומדה, המבוגרת מהם בשש שנים, היא דודניתו של סיריוס בלק – אחד משותפיו של רמוס לחדר. כשיום אחד בלק גורר אותו ואת ג'יימס פוטר לפגוש את אנדרומדה, רמוס ספקן מעט. אנדרומדה היא סלית'רינית, וסיריוס בלק עצמו, אף על פי שהוא מרבה לחייך ותמיד שמח לחלוק עם רמוס את צפרדעי השוקולד שלו, מקרין סוג של יהירות זחוחה. סיריוס וודאי היה מכחיש את דבריו של רמוס מכל וכל, אבל רמוס מודע להבדל הבסיסי ביניהם. נערים כמו רמוס לופין לא מתיידדים עם נערים כמו סיריוס בלק. לסיריוס שתי בנות דוד נוספות: בלאטריקס ונרקיסה. שתיהן צעירות מאנדרומדה. וכפי שנערים כמו רמוס לופין אינם מתיידדים עם נערים כמו סיריוס בלק, רמוס יודע שהם אינם מתרועעים עם האחיות למשפחת בלק. שתיהן נראות כזוג סחלבי חממה ושתיהן שבריריות ומעודנות מכדי להניח למישהו כמוהו לאחוז בהן. עבורו, הוא יודע, נוצרו נערות כמו לילי אוואנס ואליס אפלבי, פרחי בר ססגוניים ועמידים בשיגיונותיו של מזג האוויר. נערות יציבות, מהוגנות, חסינות בפני הקפריזות ומצבי הרוח המשתנים של פרח החממה המפונק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>או אז מביא אותו סיריוס לחדר המדריכה הראשית של דודניתו. רמוס סבור כי הסלית'רינית בהירת השיער, אותה ראה מספר פעמים באולם הגדול, תחמיץ את פניה ותאמר להם להסתלק. אולם אנדרומדה בלק מקדמת אותם בפתח ומזמינה אותם פנימה. היא מרתיחה מים לתה, מגלגלת עיניים כשסיריוס מספר לה על מעשי הקונדס האחרונים שלו ומתעניינת באימוני הקווידיץ' של ג'יימס. חולפות מספר דקות לפני שהיא מבחינה ברמוס – היושב בפינה ומעיף מבטים מהוססים בספריה הקטנה שלה – וחיוך רחב מאיר את פניה כשהיא שואלת אותו אם הוא אוהב לקרוא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רמוס, שאביו הוא מוגל, מופתע לשמוע כי אנדרומדה בלק לא קראה ספרות בדיונית בחייה. היא שואלת אותו האם ספרים מוגלגיים הם כמו תמונות של קוסמים, ורמוס מעקם את מצחו כשהיא מכריזה בוודאות משונה כי הסופר וודאי הכניס לספר נתח מנשמתו. איך זה, אם כן, שהוא מלא בדמויות החושבות ופועלות על דעת עצמן? זהו וודאי סוג של קסם. רמוס חייב לחזור בקרוב ולהשאיל לה ספר מוגלגי. מחר היא עסוקה, אבל אולי יוכל לבקר אותה מחרתיים?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רמוס משאיל לאנדרומדה בלק את "האריה, המכשפה וארון הבגדים". כאשר היא משיבה לו את הספר שלושה ימים לאחר מכן, לבו גואה. לא היה לה מושג כי ספרות מוגלגית יכולה להיות מרתקת כל כך. עושר הפרטים; החיות המדברות; הדמויות שקמו לתחייה לנגד עיניה. רמוס מסביר ש:לא, זהו פריט מוגלגי לחלוטין וכל מוגל עם מעט כישרון יכול לכתוב פרוזה, אבל אנדרומדה נראית ספקנית. מאוחר בלילה סיריוס בלק מספר לרמוס כי דודניתו החלה להאמין שמוגלגים יודעים לעשות קסם. רמוס מצידו מגלגל את עיניו ומביט בבלק בחוסר אמון. לנער השני יש שעות שינה מוזרות ורמוס קצת כועס עליו שהוא מעיר אותו, אבל הוא חכם מכדי להעיר לבלק. מעבר לזה, הידיעה כי הספר שהשאיל לה שבה את לבה של הסלית'רינית הבלונדינית, שווה את הכל.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>החודשים מתחלפים לאיטם ורמוס ממשיך להשאיל לאנדרומדה ספרים מוגלגים. בכל פעם היא קורנת אליו, משוחחת איתו על הספר האחרון שקראה ולפעמים גם מציעה לו צפרדע שוקולד. חיוכה, הוא מבחין, דומה לזה של סיריוס, אבל נשי יותר, מעוגל-קצוות. אין בו את אותה יוהרה נערית או הביטחון המוחלט בכך שתמיד ינחת על הרגליים. ובזמן ששיניו של סיריוס הן מחרוזת פנינים צחורות על רקע קטיפה ארגמנית, חיוכה של אנדרומדה דומה לקצף בשולי הגל; אִמרת תחרים בקצהה של שמלת משי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשהיא נכשלת להופיע באולם הגדול אחרי חופשת הפסחא, רמוס מודאג. הוא מסרב להודות בכך אולם עיניו נודדות אל שולחן סלית'רין, שם יושבות שתיים מן האחיות בלק בפנים חיוורים. סיריוס, שני מושבים ממנו, חיוור כמותן. הוא שותק שלא כהרגלו והדבר מטריד את ג'יימס פוטר ומביא את הנער הממושקף להיות רעשני מן הרגיל. פיטר פטיגרו, עמו התיידדו השלושה לאחרונה, מנסה להרגיע את הרוחות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מאוחר יותר באותו לילה, מטלטלת יד נערית את כתפו של רמוס. בלק – שער בשעות מוזרות. הירח, נעוץ בשמים השחורים כמו טופר של חיית טרף, מטיל אור כסוף על חדר המיטות. רמוס מתהפך על גבו וממצמץ. לפחות פעם אחת הוא רוצה לומר לסיריוס שיעיר את ג'יימס: פוטר הוא החבר שלו; פוטר הוא האחד שאיתו סיריוס חולק את סודותיו ומציק לסניוולוס סנייפ – אבל פוטר הוא לא האחד שסיריוס מעיר בלילה כשהוא לא מצליח לישון.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מ'תה רוצה?" רמוס ממלמל, חצי אל הכרית, חצי אל סיריוס.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלק מביט בו בחצי-עין, מבטו מטייל אל החלון הפתוח. עיניו כמעט ונראות שחורות בחשיכה. "אנדרומדה," הוא אומר לבסוף, "היא ברחה מהבית. פגשה איזה יליד-מוגלגים על החוף בבאת' וברחה איתו." אור הירח מצייר דוגמאות מעניינות על פניו של בלק. "כולם כועסים נורא. אבא שלי אומר- הוא אמר... שהיא כבר לא בלק יותר. שהיא כבר לא חלק מאיתנו. הם מחקו את השם שלה מהשטיח- סיפרתי לך על השטיח, נכון? ולא מדברים עליה. היא... כבר לא חלק מהמשפחה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רמוס מחניק פיהוק, מנסה ללכוד את המילים המעורפלות, החיוורות. הוא היה עייף ובלק היה... מובס באורח מוזר ואנדרומדה לא עמדה לחזור. "היא- היא לא תחזור – להוגוורטס?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סיריוס נד בראשו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה תתגעגע אליה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הנער השני היה דומם במפתיע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חשבתי שאתם..." הוא לא ידע מה הוא מנסה לומר; האם הוא מנסה לתחום את גבולות האובדן שלו עצמו. פרח החממה העדין של רמוס הבקיע את חומות הזכוכית ועף הרחק. הוא צריך היה – לנצור את זיכרון החיוך ולשמר אותו על קצות אצבעותיו. אבל סיריוס בלק ישב שם, סנטימטרים בודדים ממנו ורמוס הבחין לפתע כי לסיריוס ולבת-דודתו אותן ידיים, עם אצבעות מאורכות, והעיקול של סנטרם הוא אותו עיקול עיקש. מישהו קטף את פרח החממה שהוא סיריוס והציב אותו בשמש הקופחת יותר מדי זמן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רמוס מתהפך על גבו ומסתכל על הכילות האדומות. גם הן מאבדות גוון בחשיכה. כאשר, לאחר זמן ארוך מנשוא, בלק פותח את פיו, רמוס כבר כמעט ישן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני שונא אותם," הוא לוחש, וקולו כה נמוך שכמעט בלתי אפשרי לשמוע אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רמוס מתפתל באי-נוחות. בלק תמיד שמח, תמיד קולני ורועם וחסר-דאגות. לא היה לו מושג שסיריוס אוצר בפנים כל כך הרבה ארס. הוא רוצה לומר משהו, להגיד שהכל יהיה בסדר; הוא רוצה לתקן את בלק כדי שהדברים יהיו נורמליים שוב. אבל רמוס יודע ששום דבר לא מסתדר בסוף. לא באמת. סיריוס מבזיק אליו חיוך מהיר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה בסדר, לופין," הוא אומר לו לפני שהוא קם מהמיטה, "אתה באמת בסדר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כמה שבועות לאחר מכן הוא מקבל חבילה ארוזה היטב. רמוס, שאיננו מרבה לקבל חבילות, פותח אותה בזהירות. בפנים נח עותק של "תום סוייר"; הספר האחרון שהשאיל לאנדרומדה. לצד הכרך המהוה ארוזות שתי צפרדעי שוקולד ותמונה מכושפת של אנדרומדה בלק. רמוס נוטל אותה בזהירות ומציב אותה כנגד האור. פניה של אנדרומדה שזופות משמש והיא מנופפת אליו. הוא מחייך בחזרה ועיניו נודדות מבלי דעת לצידו האחר של האולם. שמה, בשולחן סלית'רין, יושבות האחיות בלק. פניהן חתומים והן יפות ושבריריות עד כאב. כל משב רוח יכול להעיף אותן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סיריוס, שיושב בינו לבין ג'יימס, מתעלם ממנו במכוון. לרמוס לא אכפת. הוא מציע את צפרדע השוקולד השנייה לפיטר, מניח את הספר בספרייה הקטנה שלו ונועל את תמונתה של אנדרומדה בתיבה שלמרגלות מיטתו. סיריוס לא מעיר את רמוס באותו לילה, אבל כשהוא מחפש את התמונה כעבור מספר ימים, היא איננה. רמוס לא טורח לשאול. ישנם דברים, הוא יודע, מעבר לטווח השגתו. פרחיי החממה מלבלבים וקמלים בעונות שלהם ולרמוס לופין בלאו-הכי אין מילה בנושא. בכל זאת, כשסיריוס מתחיל להאריך את שיערו, רמוס רק מושך בכתפיו ומשתיק את ג'יימס ופיטר. הם לא מבינים, לא יכולים להבין שממילא שום דבר לא יסתדר. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>